


How to lose a life

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: She had received a text from Cass at two in the morning, saying ‘Manor. Hurt bad.’She had been prepared to see one of the batboys on the operation table. She hadn’t prepared herself to see...
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stephanie Brown/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	How to lose a life

Stephanie parked in front of Wayne manor, quickly hopping off her bike, she rushed inside. She had received a text from Cass at two in the morning, saying ‘Manor. Hurt bad.’

She didn’t know what to think of the text other than to get to the manor as fast as possible. Of course, the one night she took off from patrol and being a vigilante was the one night someone got hurt.

When she made her way into the cave, Steph sure hadn’t been expecting to see Cass in tears. It made her wonder how badly the boys had gotten injured.

Walking closer to the med-area, Steph steeled herself, expecting to see Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, or Bruce in bad or critical condition, but that wasn’t who was lying unconscious in surgery.

Cass pulled her girlfriend into a hug as silent tears ran down her face.

Steph had been prepared to see one of the batboys on the operation table. She hadn’t prepared herself to see her other girlfriend, Marinette on the table.

Through her shaky breathing and the tears that were building up in her throat, Stephanie asked, “Who… who did this…?”

“We’re not sure. Dick found her in an alleyway on his patrol route. Tim and Barbara are trying to find out what happened using our security cameras.” Jason informs them in a serious tone of voice, no jokes, no nicknames.

Steph cleared her throat, she couldn’t let her emotions get the best of her. Cass needed someone to lean on till she could get her emotions under control, so she’ll have to be the person she can lean on.

“How is she doing?” Stephanie asked, her voice still a little shaky, even with her attempt to push her emotions down.

Jason doesn’t look at her, instead, he shifts uncomfortably from one foot to his other.

“Jason…” Steph said in a bit of a desperate questioning, hoping and praying that it’s not what she thinks.

Cass’s tightening hold on her and increased shaking let her know the answer, but she still wanted someone to say it.

“Alfred doesn’t believe she’ll make it,” Jason claimed, looking them in the eyes, his own being more shades of green than usual.

As Jason told them this, Alfred walked out of the emergency medical area, a solemn look on his features.

“I suggest that you say your goodbyes, Miss Cassandra and Miss Stephanie,” Alfred said walking towards the other bats who had been staying on the other side of the cave.

Most likely they were trying not to crowd the couple, but at this moment in time, they wouldn’t mind the extra company.

As if they heard the couple’s thoughts, the other bats slowly made their way over.

Steph and Cass moved towards the table where their lover laid in a half-conscious state.

“Hey…” Steph greets, grabbing a hold of one hand while Cass is on Marinette’s other side, holding her other hand.

Marinette coughed up some blood before returning the greeting.

“... H… Hi…” She said squeezing both her lovers’ hands.

Cass brought Marinette’s hand up to her lips, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

“Don’t… give me… that… that look,” Marinette said with a soft and reassuring smile. She was clearly trying to comfort them, but to the young woman who already knew their lover’s fate, the comfort could only help so much.

While Cassandra and Stephanie said their goodbyes, the other bats could only watch in wonder as Marinette continued to smile at her lovers and do her best to comfort them.

They had only met the bluenette girl a handful of times, but what they gathered from encounters with her was that she was extremely selfless, a bit clumsy, has a happy, bubbly personality, and seemed to be religious.

The Waynes only being able to see those qualities as Marinette took her last breath, closing her eyes.

Cassandra started shaking worst than before, letting tears fall down her face, a strangled noise coming from her throat.

Stephanie was trying to hold herself together as she comforted her girlfriend, but seemed to be failing, not that any of the bats would point it out.

A few moments after Marinette’s passing, a cat meowed rubbing up against the crying couple.

Cass bent down, picking the cat up to offer pets even as tears continued to fall. The black cat with glowing green eyes seemed to be trying to calm her, but to the Waynes’ surprise, the cat only seemed to upset her more.

Dick rushed over to try and help comfort the young women who he saw as his sisters. He pulled Steph into a side hug and was going to do the same to Cass, but she moved away, placing the black cat on the table next to Marinette.

Before anyone could question the action, Stephanie let out a shaky laugh, tears clear in her voice.

“The god of destruction and chaos known as Plagg took the form of a black cat…” Stephanie repeated what Marinette had told her while explaining her religion to Cass and her one night.

The cat sat next to Marinette, looking in Stephanie’s direction.

“Not bad, kid.” The cat said before shifting into a ball of light, causing shock to run through all the bats’ systems.

The black cat turned into some kind of small flying creature that resembled the black cat it was previously.

The creature placed a hand, flipper, paw, on Marinette’s forehead. A small green glowing gem appeared and seemed to merge into Marinette’s chest.

In a flash of light, all of her injuries were healed.

Marinette shooting up to a sitting-up posture, coughing, and trying to catch her breath. Her normal blue, soft eyes being a similar shade of glowing green. Her pupils are sharp instead of round, once again similar to the cat.

“You need to learn to be a little more careful, kit, you only got five lives left.” The creature told Marinette.

“Yeah. Cause I totally expected a shadow to ambush me.” Marinette sassed back, before turning to look towards the Waynes.

“I told you I would be fine,” Marinette claimed in the same reassuring voice she used earlier. Cass and Steph immediately pulled her into a hug. The couple laughing and sobbing, holding Marinette tightly.

“As heartwarming as this is, kit, you should really be getting to work sending those shadows home. Maybe ruin a plan or two of theirs.” The creature claimed, causing Marinette to groan.

“Can I have like, a day before I have to go hunting Shadows? Last I checked I just lost a life and would like to recover.” Marinette said in a tired tone.

“About the whole, you coming back to life, and that flying creature thing?” Tim questioned.

“Long story short. It’s magic. Don’t question it unless you want to be confused to the point that nothing makes even the slightest sense.” Marinette claimed with a look that probably means she’s done it before, and regretted it, causing the Waynes to chuckle.

They agreed to talk about it in the morning, letting the emotionally exhausted couple rest.

Marinette's eyes shifted back to blue with round pupils when the cat creature disappeared.

Stephanie and Cassandra falling asleep with Marinette smushed between them in their arms. The bluenette not minding in the slightest as she placed a kiss on both of their foreheads.


End file.
